taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearless (song)
For lyrics, visit Fearless (lyrics). "Fearless" is the first track off of Taylor’s second studio album, ''Fearless'', released on November 11, 2008. It was the fifth and final single released from the album, on January 4, 2010. Taylor composed the song while traveling on tour to promote her debut album, ''Taylor Swift''. She wrote "Fearless" in regards to the fearlessness of falling in love on a first date and eventually titled her second studio album after the song. In the United States, "Fearless" reached commercial success due to its release as a promotional single. Swift performed the song in various venues, some of which were included on the Fearless Tour (2009–10). Footage from the Fearless Tour performances were used to comprise a music video for "Fearless", directed by Todd Cassetty. The video features both footage of the tour itself and behind-the-scenes. Background "Fearless" was written by Swift in collaboration with Liz Rose and Hillary Lindsey and produced by Nathan Chapman alongside Swift. Swift conceived the song while touring as opening act in order to promote her debut album, Taylor Swift (2006). While writing the song, she was not dating anyone or "even in the beginning stages of dating anybody." She wrote the song after she analyzed the ideology of what was the best first date. While developing "Fearless", Swift explained the writing process, stating, "I think sometimes when you’re writing love songs, you don’t write them about what you’re going through at the moment, you write about what you wish you had." The song was composed with two concepts in mind. Swift described the song's primary concept to be about "the fearlessness of falling in love", and "no matter how many times you get hurt, you will always fall in love again." The second, is about the best first date, which Swift stated she hadn't experienced at the time of writing "Fearless". After completing the song, Swift deeply deliberated her personal definition of the word "fearless". To her, "fearless doesn't mean you're completely unafraid and it doesn't mean that you're bulletproof. It means that you have a lot of fears, but you jump anyway." That influenced her to title the album ''Fearless. The song was first released as a promotional single from the album on October 14, 2008 as part of Countdown to Fearless, an exclusive campaign by the iTunes Store; it was later released as the fifth and final single from ''Fearless on January 4, 2010. Composition "Fearless" is a country pop song with a length of four minutes and one second. }|work=''Allmusic|publisher=Rovi Corporation|accessdate=March 18, 2010}} Alexis Petridis of ''The Guardian described the song's genre as a "kind of orthodontically perfect pop rock". He said the most country part of the song was a lyric that referenced a "one horse town". The song is set in common time and has a moderate tempo of 100 beats per minute. It is written in the key of F major and Swift's vocals span two octaves, from F3 to C5. It follows the chord progression F–C–G–B♭. Tom Ronald of Great American Country interpreted the song's message to be about "taking courage on the dating circuit." Craig Shelburne of CMT News said "Fearless" was about a great first date. In a different perspective, Rob Sheffield of ''Blender magazine said the lyrics "And I don't know why but with you / I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless" demonstrated how Swift enjoyed making a scene. He added that she would not wear "anything else to go ride around in a storm". Hidden message Hidden message: I loved you before I met you. This hidden message tells us about Taylor's emotions towards the love interest she wrote this song about. Critical reception Generally, contemporary critics were pleased with "Fearless" in their reviews. Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly said Swift's vocals fit the song's melody and instrumentation, which, according to her, is "slick" and "radio-friendly". Heather Phares of Allmusic selected the track as one of best songs on Fearless. }|work=''Allmusic|publisher=Rovi Corporation|accessdate=May 25, 2010}} Alice Fisher of the United Kingdom magazine ''The Observer congratulated "Fearless" for being one of Swift's "great songs with perceptive lyrics about universal truths that can be enjoyed at any age." Jim Harrington of The San Jose Mercury News believed "Fearless" contained appeal to different age groups: "Moms and daughters, as well as groups of teens and couples out for a date night, sing along with equal gusto." Contrastingly, Craig Shellburne of CMT News became annoyed at the song, noting that as a male adult, its message was very difficult to relate to. "At such moments, I'd roll my eyes, then look over at the kids next to me and think, 'OK, I get it'," he added. Chart performance Upon its release as a promotional single, on the week ending November 1, 2008, "Fearless" debuted and peaked at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100 with sales of 162,000 digital downloads, becoming Swift's third consecutive top ten song on the chart. In the succeeding week, the song fell to number thirty-eight and after four weeks of roaming the Billboard Hot 100 it fell off the charts. Following its single release, the song re-entered the Billboard Hot 100 at number ninety-four on the week ending March 13, 2010. Its highest position on the chart while being released as a single was number seventy-six on the week ending April 10, 2010. "Fearless" spent a total of fifteen weeks ascending and descending the Billboard Hot 100. "Fearless" also peaked at number ten on the Hot Country Songs Chart, making this her tenth consecutive top ten hit but also her lowest-charting single, and number eighteen on the now-defunct Pop 100 Chart. }|work=''Allmusic''|publisher=Rovi Corporation|accessdate=May 19, 2010}} The single was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for the purchase of over 500,000 digital downloads. It therefore became the first single released after being certified gold by the RIAA, as a result of digital downloads. On the week ending November 29, 2008, "Fearless" debuted and peaked at number sixty-nine on the Canadian Hot 100, spending a total of five weeks on the chart. The song peaked at number thirty-two on the Spanish Singles Chart. Live performances .]] Swift's first televised performance of "Fearless" was on November 10, 2008 on The Late Show with David Letterman. She went on to perform the song on ''The Ellen DeGeneres Show and Clear Channel Communications's Stripped. Swift performed the song on all venues of her first headlining concert tour, the Fearless Tour, which extended from April 2009 to July 2010. During each performance, Swift escorted a silver sparkly dress and black boots and played an acoustic guitar as floral patterns with a moving butterfly were projected on the stage. Alice Fisher of ''The Observer attended the May 7, 2009 concert at at Shepherd's Bush Empire in London, England and said that while herself drifted off during the performance, it "clearly made perfect sense to the girls in the audience." Jocelyn Vena of MTV News reported that the audience loudly sang along to the performance of "Fearless" at the August 27, 2009 concert at Madison Square Garden in New York City. Various tour performances were used to comprise a music video for "Fearless", directed by Todd Cassetty. The video premiered on February 17, 2010 on CMT. It begins when Swift tells her band before they step onstage, "You guys, this tour has been the best experience of my entire life." The video intermingles footage from the tour itself with fans excitedly showing off signs to Swift with behind-the-scenes footage of Swift and her band as they travel on the Fearless Tour. It ends with the singer waving goodbye as she exists the stage. Upon watching the video, Vena interpreted it to be "Swift's love letter to her fans", as it showed an "inside view of what it's like to go on tour". Track listings *'U.S. Digital Download' #"Fearless" (Album Version) – 4:01 *'U.S. / EU CD Single' #"Fearless" (Radio Edit) – 3:42 Charts References Category:Fearless songs Category:Fearless singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Liz Rose Category:Songs written by Hillary Lindsey Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman